1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a spindle drive for motor-actuated adjustment of an adjusting element having a tubular spindle drive housing for a drive unit with a downstream spindle-spindle nut gear unit for generating a linear driving motion, with a connection part inserted into one end of the spindle drive housing and connected outwardly to a socket via a damping arrangement formed of an elastic damping material.
2. Background of the Invention
A particular problem in spindle drives of the type mentioned above arises because vibrations may be generated by the drive unit, which can be an electric motor, and as well by a gear unit which is arranged upstream of the spindle-spindle nut gear unit. These vibrations are transmitted to the adjusting element and correspondingly generate bothersome noises. In an effort to reduce these kinds of noises, it is known to include a damping arrangement formed of a damping can which is filled with damping material and into which a holding portion of the socket projects.
These spindle drives are characterized however by complex and elaborate constructions and are thus costly to manufacture.